Fight
by Fantome Star
Summary: Masaomi and Mikado get into an argument. Masaomi's afraid he's lost the one he loves. BL.


Masaomi did not like this. He did not like this at all.

Exactly one week ago, he had been sitting on the couch at Mikado's place, playing video games with his best-friend-slash-boyfriend. His adorable lover was cuddled up beside him, enjoying their Saturday afternoon together when he suddenly asked in a low voice, "Ne, Kida-kun, what are we going to do when we graduate?"

Masaomi glanced down at his boyfriend. Sure, they _were_ going to graduate in a few months, and now that Mikado mentioned it, it _was_ coming up fairly soon. "Ah, I'm not sure Mi-ka-do~! Perhaps we can get married and move into a fancy apartment together, right in the middle of Ikebukuro, hm?" Masaomi's face was glowing with an animated grin, and it was obvious he was excited to think about his future. Their future.

Mikado let out a small, yet unsure laugh. "I highly doubt that we'll move into a 'fancy' apartment, and it's a little soon to get married, Kida-kun. Besides, who said I wanted to stay in Ikebukuro?" Masaomi looked down at him, a frown clearly visible on his face. Ikebukuro was their home, and he certainly did not want to leave the city that he loved so much.

"You don't want to stay in Ikebukuro?" Masaomi asked sadly. "And you don't want to…" he trailed off, not wanting to add the final words of the sentence. He did love the city, but he also loved his boyfriend. Shuddering, Masaomi swallowed back a lump in his throat, and pushed away any unpleasant thoughts about a future without Mikado.

"Kida-kun, I never said I didn't want to marry you," Mikado reassured him, slipping his hand into Masaomi's. "But I think it's time we leave this place, don't you?" The touch of his hand comforted Masaomi, but didn't put him completely at ease.

"I disagree, Mi-ka-do~! Don't you think many adventures await us in this marvelous city?" A smile was painted on the blonde's face, but it was clearly a mask to cover up what he was really feeling—worry.

He was worried about being left behind. About losing his best friend, his love, the only one he cared about. He was afraid he might make a decision that would change their future together, one that would result in Masaomi being alone and heartbroken. Or, the opposite: not making a choice quick enough. What if he lost his beloved due to a careless mistake? Masaomi had to be sure that they stayed together, and stayed in the city.

And that was why he said it.

"We're staying in Ikebukuro because I'm telling you we are."

If anyone else had heard, they might not think much about the statement; or in Mikado's case, order. It might've even sounded normal to most people. But for them, it was different. It was everything.

_So much for making good decisions._

Mikado withdrew his hand and stood up swiftly, a cross expression on his face. "Masaomi! I thought we agreed that there wouldn't be any bossing in this relationship! And no making choices without the other's input!" Masaomi flinched at the sudden use of his first name, and the accusing tone his boyfriend was using on him.

"Mikado, you know I never make decisions without asking you first. Can't this be an exception?" The taller boy attempted to fix his mistake without actually taking it back. Due to the red in Mikado's face increasing rapidly—that certainly was _not_ from embarrassment—Masaomi knew that it was not working very well. "Um—"

"Maybe I would consider it if it wasn't _this_ big of a deal!" Mikado sounded stressed out. Very stressed out. "I've been working two part time jobs, hoping to get out of this place, and this is what I get?!"

Masaomi gulped, and stared straight at his boyfriend. A hint of sadness glinted in the smaller boy's eye, as well as an overwhelming amount of anger. "Mikado! Are we seriously going to argue about where we move? Does it really matter if we leave this city or not?"

"Yes!" Mikado retorted, backing away from the couch. "And I'll fight with you if I have to. This is ridiculous, really. You should be letting me have what I want, and be happy to leave the city with me. Instead, this turned into a stupid argument because…you're selfish, that's what you are! You want me to stay here and be unhappy?"

The word selfish caught him off guard. Masaomi knew that he shouldn't have decided they weren't leaving Ikebukuro, but he didn't quite think of it as selfish. He hesitated as he spoke his next words. "Of course I want you to be happy, Mikado! I want _us_ to be happy! And if that means me making a decision for the both of us, so be it! You're being selfish now, you're—"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be arguing with me like this."

…What?

Mikado's eyes went glossy, and he averted his gaze to stare at the floor. "You don't love me, do you?" Masaomi knew from the shakiness of both the smaller boy's voice and body that he wasn't joking. From the looks of it, their relationship was shaky too. Dangerously shaky.

Masaomi's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened. Sweat began to cover his palms, slickening the skin that covered his own trembling hands. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't love you. I guess I just spend every waking second thinking about a person I hate, and that I waste all my time and money on him just for fun. You're right, Mikado. I don't love you. That's why I'm being an ass, and that's why—" The words leaving his lips were not being processed, and he certainly did not mean them. From the horrified look on Mikado's face, however, he knew they could never be taken back.

"GET OUT!"

He was crying now. There were tears streaming down his red face and he was choking back thick sobs. Masaomi had made him boyfriend cry, right in his own apartment. And to add to that, he just claimed he didn't love him. Trying to save their relationship resulted in a terrible disaster, and the instigator of the fight wished that he had never said anything at all.

"Mikado…"

"GO!" Mikado hardly ever raised his voice because they rarely fought, but now he was nearly screaming at the blonde to leave. Masaomi had clearly gone too far. Way, way, _way_ too far.

Stumbling towards the door, both confused and hurt, Masaomi uttered one last thing, "I didn't mean for this…"

The door slammed in Masaomi's face. The blonde blinked once, twice, three times before he let his own tears roll down his cheeks. Then he staggered out of the building, eyes clouded with his own mistakes, wondering if he had just lost the love of his life for a city filled with violence.

* * *

One week after the fight, Mikado still refused to make any contact with Masaomi.

He tried phone calls, texts, emails, even sliding a note under the door (which resulted in bits of shredded paper pushed right back out). Finding him at school was out of the question; Mikado had stayed home from school for the past five days in order to avoid seeing him. Masaomi had been completely blocked out of his boyfriend's life.

Instead of attempting to solve the situation head-on, Masaomi had decided to call Erika in hopes of finding advice on their relationship. She answered the phone as peppy as a cheerleader and offered, "Of course I'll help! Anything for two boys in the midst of a deep, sexu—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Just meet with me after school, got it?"

Which was why Masaomi was now nervously standing alone in the park on a Friday afternoon, awaiting a certain boys' love fangirl to help him through his difficult problem. He was almost certain she agreed to help only because both him and Mikado were boys, but at this point, he was desperate.

"Oi, Kida-kun!" Erika called out as she sprinted towards him. She slapped a hand on his shoulder, panting, as she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I'm late! Now, let's go sit down!"

Reluctantly, the boy followed his friend, and sat down beside her on the nearest park bench. He gulped, now regretting the choice of resorting to _her_ for help. "So, Kida-kun, do give me the details. What's happening between you and Mikado, the one you—"

He waved his hands to cut off whatever words followed. Masaomi did _not _want to be harassed about being in a relationship with another boy, even though it wasn't exactly because Erika thought it was a bad thing. "I was being selfish and decided that we would to stay in the city, but Mikado wants to move. And for the record, we have not done whatever you were about to add!"

Erika nodded, a twinkle in her eye. "Two boys in a romantic relationship are unable to come to terms! One fights over his two loves, the city and his boyfriend! The other? His happiness and his lover! Who will make the next move? Is their relationship more important than their home?"

"I guess you could say that…" Masaomi muttered, staring at the ground. Although Erika made it sound like it was a TV drama, she still was accurate at narrating the problem at hand.

"Is there any other details you left out?"

"Well," Masaomi thought back, and suddenly remembered saying the words 'Maybe I don't love you'. Cheeks hot with embarrassment and shame, he whispered, "I told him I didn't love him."

Erika clapped her hands. "The suspense! Well, there is only one option! You must claim your love, and make your decision! The city, or Ryuugamine Mikado!"

"I'd choose Mikado, no doubt!" he shouted, and then let his voice fall quiet. "But he refuses to talk to me."

Erika pointed to herself and grinned, a gleam in her eye. "I'm just the one you need! I, Erika Karisawa, will help Kida Masaomi and Ryuugamine Mikado fix the rough edges of their relationship! Consider me in!"

* * *

Playing with his fingers, Masaomi sighed. His hands were trembling with nervousness; he was afraid Erika's idea wouldn't work, and that his boyfriend wouldn't listen to what he had to say. He knew communication was key in a relationship, but if Mikado refused to take part in that, how would they fix their problem?

Masaomi shook his head after that thought. _No more blaming this on Mikado. It's my fault he doesn't want to talk, after all._

The blonde tried to focus on what they were about to do. Erika was simply going to knock on Mikado's door. The boy inside, thinking it was Erika, would open up, only to have Masaomi slip into the apartment. It was a straightforward plan that would be pretty hard to mess up.

He wiped the sweat from his palms onto his Raira uniform pants, and took in a sharp breath as Erika knocked on the door. "Mikado! It's Erika! Please open your door, and I will lend you the newest volume of that manga I told you about!"

Silence. And then a few soft, unsure footsteps as Mikado approached his door. Erika swiftly pushed Masaomi in front of her as Mikado unlocked it. It was opened hesitantly, Masaomi could tell—the slow motion of it swinging open, so prolonged that the hinges let out a long squeak as it was dragged.

Mikado let out an audible gasp at the sight of his boyfriend, and then struggled to slam the door shut. Before he could, the blonde slipped his foot between the door and the frame, letting out a loud yelp as the door crashed into his foot. "What the hell, Mikado! Are you trying to break my foot?"

"G-go away. I don't want to—" Masaomi forced the door wide enough to slide into the apartment, and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Erika before the door was closed again.

And then it was just the two of them.

Mikado took a step back, head hung low. He couldn't see it, but Masaomi was certain the younger boy's eyes were tearing up again. "Please," he begged. "Let me talk." The blonde began to approach Mikado, but every step he took forward, Mikado took another back. Soon, he ran out of room to back up, and was cornered. By Masaomi. In his own apartment.

Masaomi placed each arm on either side of his boyfriend, preventing any attempts to escape. Gulping, Mikado tried to sink down to crawl away, but Masaomi dropped down with him. "Mikado, I'm so sorry. Listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…I wanted to stay in Ikebukuro, because it's my home, I guess. But now I know. I should be willing to give up anything for you. And now, I am. Please forgive me?"

The smaller boy raised his head, and the two pairs of eyes finally met. "Masaomi?" Mikado forced out with a small, hesitant voice. "But you said you didn't…" Masaomi winced as he prepared himself for the blow Mikado was about to inflict. "You said you didn't love me?"

His mouth opened to reply, but Masaomi couldn't let any words out. _What an idiot I am_. He leaned forward, nose bumping with his boyfriends, breath ghosting over the other's lips. _What if he pushes me away? What if I've already lost him?_

Before he lost the nerve to make the move, Masaomi pushed himself further, and touched lips with the black haired boy. He pressed softly on the other's lips, but Mikado made no movement. Pulling back, Masaomi smiled sadly. "That's okay, Mikado. I understand if you don't want to do this anymore."

Instead of breaking up, Mikado raised a shaky hand and set it on the blonde's hip. The other hand lifted up to the back of Masaomi's head, resting in his hair. Mikado pulled him forward, and their lips met again; a soft and gentle kiss filled with forgiveness, and emotion that had silently built up that week.

Masaomi smiled into the kiss. "This is what I've been wanting all week…" he mumbled against the others lips.

"I missed you, Kida-kun." Mikado breathed, and pulled himself onto the other's lap. Masaomi broke away and began to place kisses up and down Mikado's neck. Laughing softly, Mikado moved his arms to encircle the other in a loose embrace. "I love you…"

Masaomi looked up, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips once more. "Can we have makeup sex now?"

Mikado jumped back, blushing deeply. "K-k-k-kida-kun! W-we haven't even had r-regular s-s-sex yet!"

Masaomi let out a loud laugh, then suddenly switched to a serious tone. "Maybe now's the time," he whispered, hovering over his love.

The couple had no idea that Erika was watching them through the window the whole time, video camera in hand and a grin on her face.

* * *

**Hello, readers! This is my first fanfiction. I just HAD to write it on my OTP. I will be writing many more, hopefully one each week. They will be mostly yaoi.**

**Please, let me know what you think!**


End file.
